hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Toy Box
is a song of Hi-5 Australian original cast from Series 12 in 2010. And the song was re-recorded of Hi-5 Philippines from Series 2 in 2016. The song also won versions in Spanish and Portuguese for TV in 2011. Lyrics La la la la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la. Lift the lid, take a look Teddies and dolls and a favourite book Dress ups, paint and a hat for a cook Puzzles, games and a pirate hook. There's something old and something new Something for me and something for you. When you open up the toy box Ready to play, ready to play Open up the toy box And play, and play, and play, play all day! La la la la la la la la la. Down the bottom, what can I see? Fairy wings and a wand for me Trains and cars and a funny wig Crayons, bubbles and a squishy pig. There's something old and something new Something for me and something for you. When you open up the toy box Ready to play, ready to play Open up the toy box And play, and play, and play, play all day! La la la la la la la. Close the lid and hide away All the toys for another day In the toy box they can stay Waiting for another play. When you open up the toy box Ready to play, ready to play Open up the toy box And play, and play, and play, play all day! La la la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la hey! Spanish Lyrics La la la la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la. Siempre hay diversión Muñecas y libros en él tengo yo Disfraces, dibujos encontraré Y como pirata un garfio tendré. Si nuevos son, descúbrelo Hay dulces y juegos, juégalo tú. El baúl de los juguetes Voy a abrir, voy a abrir Hay muchos juguetes Con él, con él, con él jugaré. La la la la la la la la la. Muy al fondo se puede ver Una varita y alas también Trenes y autos encontraré Pelucas, lápices y un cerdo también. Si nuevos son, descúbrelo Hay dulces y juegos, juégalo tú. El baúl de los juguetes Voy a abrir, voy a abrir Hay muchos juguetes Con él, con él, con él jugaré. La la la la la la la la la. Ya la tapa cerrarás Los juguetes guardarás En el baúl se quedarán A esperar para jugar. El baúl de los juguetes Voy a abrir, voy a abrir Hay muchos juguetes Con él, con él, con él jugaré. La la la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la ¡hey! Portuguese Version La la la la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la. Pra você, ela tem Muitos brinquedos e livros também Fantasias legais pra valer Um pirata você pode ser. (Arrr) Já começou a diversão Deixe voar a imaginação Com a caixa de brinquedos, Vamos brincar e aproveitar Vou abrir a caixa E não vou me cansar de Brincar! La la la la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la. Lá no fundo, eu procurei Asas de fada eu encontrei Treze carros eu fiz pra mim E um porquinho que fazia assim: Oinc, Oinc, Oinc Já começou a diversão Deixe voar a imaginação Com a caixa de brinquedos, Vamos brincar e aproveitar Vou abrir a caixa E não vou me cansar de Brincar! La la la la la la la la la la Fecho a caixa ao terminar Os brinquedos eu vou guardar Dentro dela vão ficar E esperar eu vir brincar Com a caixa de brinquedos, Vamos brincar e aproveitar Vou abrir a caixa E não vou me cansar de Brincar! La la la la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la. Yeah! Trivia *The costumes were later reused in the song Playtime for Hi-5 House version. Gallery Opening_Toy_Box.png Stevie_Toy_Box.png Casey_Toy_Box.png Lauren_Toy_Box.png Fely_Toy_Box.png Tim_Toy_Box.png Hi-5_Toy_Box_12.png Hi-5_Toy_Box_11.png Hi-5_Toy_Box_10.png Hi-5_Toy_Box_9.png Hi-5_Toy_Box_8.png Hi-5_Toy_Box_7.png Hi-5_Toy_Box_6.png Hi-5_Toy_Box_5.png Hi-5_Toy_Box_4.png Hi-5_Toy_Box_3.png Hi-5_Toy_Box_2.png Hi-5_Toy_Box.png Credits Toy Box.png Category:Series 12 Category:2010 Category:Turn the music up! Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Lauren Brant Category:Casey Burgess Category:Fely Irvine Category:Tim Maddren Category:Songs of the week Category:Music Key of C